Soulmate :: Kurt and Blaine
by EvermoreElements
Summary: Legend says that there a person. This person can show you your soulmate - be it love or friendship. The only way you know you were visited by this cupid was a charm that glows when it is near it's partner. This is the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Glee._

 **Soulmate Collection**

 **Glee : Klaine**

* * *

 _Legend says that there a person. This person can show you your soulmate - be it love or friendship. The only way you know you were visited by this cupid was a charm that glows when it is near it's partner._

 _This is the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

* * *

Kurt gasped when he looked around and saw himself surrounding by the rest of his glee club and another group of boys in uniform. Rachel nearly shrieked when she realized where they were all standing.

Although the area seemed kind of foggy, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would recognise New York anywhere, no matter where.

"Hi there" a female voice said and the group of teenagers turned around to see a sixteen year old girl with bright pink hair and blue eyes smiling at them. She wore a simple red dress with pink biker boots.

"Who are you?" asked a Chinese uniformed boy.

"My name is Amanda and one member from each of your groups are soul mates. Romantically" she cheered, "isn't that great?"

"No" said Rachel, "I know those boys, they are the Dalton Academy Warblers, none of us girls would ever, ever think of seeing them."

"I dunno" smirked Santana, eyeing up the one in the front with the gelled back hair.

Rachel hissed at her and chuckling, Santana fell back behind her.

"Well, I'm going to show you their future, and you get to decide for yourself" said Amanda and the fog around New York disappeared as one of the doors opened.

It was Kurt. He had obviously matured well. He had lost all his baby weight, his hair was styled and he was browsing quickly down his phone. He found what he was looking for, pressed down and he started talking. The groups could see that he had something in his ear.

"Hey, I'm on my way to pick her up now" he said.

"Oh, Kurtie, I thought you were gay" said Santana. Kurt glared at her.

"Whose gay in your group?" Puck asked.

"There are at least seven of us" commented one of the boys. Puck groaned. He just wanted to leave.

"Really, she did that. Well myself and my husband will have words with her later on tonight, okay?"

The groups found themselves following Kurt as he quickly made his way through New York until he arrived at a posh apartment building. He let himself in and took the elevator to the fifth floor.

The elevator opened to an apartment building and present Kurt felt his breath catch when a young girl (around seven) went racing toward his future self.

"Daddy!" she was screaming as Kurt lifted her up.

"Hows was Auntie Rachel's?" he asked. feeling his daughters forehead, while Rachel screamed. She was still friends with Kurt.

"She kept singing" said the young girl.

"Now why would she kept doing that?" asked Kurt.

"Cos I told her that I was getting annoyed with Funny Girl. I'm not Benjamin. I don't like musicals" said the girl and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you really are your papa's girl" he said through gasps.

"Of course" smiled Elizabeth.

"Rachel, I'm taking my daughter and leaving now" Kurt yelled into the apartment.

"Okay!" Rachel yelled back and Kurt took Elizabeth's hand and they headed back into the street.

The group followed the two of them into what appeared to be a high school

"Hey Kurt" a man waiting by a car said, and Kurt nodded back at him.

"Hey Bernie" said Elizabeth, and Bernie smiled at her.

"They're just about finished" said Bernie, he grabbed a bottle from his car and gave the orange juice to Elizabeth.

"Great" smiled Kurt. He leaned back against Bernie's car while Elizabeth sniffed at her juice.

The groups frowned at each other.

"C'mon, who has the hots for Hummel" said Puck. A few of the boys raised their hands, and Puck groaned. Kurt blushed.

"I just want to get out of here" he complained.

"Puck, this is an honour" said Rachel, "Kurt is finding out his soulmate, surely you can be patient for a few more minutes." Puck rolled his eyes.

A bell rang and a few minutes later, a sea of teenagers charged out of the school.

"Hey Bernie" a girl said, running up to the other guy.

"Hey Leela" said Bernie, "the car is waiting for you."

"Hey cuz. How's the bug?" said Leela, rubbing Elizabeth's hair.

"I'm dying. Daddy says I'm not allowed to give it to Benjy."

"Stop being cruel to your little brother" laughed Leela.

Elizabeth frowned at her.

"See ya later squirt."

Blaine frowned.

"He'll be out in a few minutes" Leela said to Kurt before she slide into the car, Bernie at the wheel, and the car pulled away.

"Papa!" Elizabeth screamed, and everyone looked eager to see Kurt's soulmate. And they frowned. They had no clue who that guy was.

The man hugging Elizabeth had lose curly hair that hung near his shoulders, messy eyebrows. He wore jeans and a smart shirt. He had a bag hung around his shoulder and paper in his hands. The scene froze.

"Well" said Amanda, clearly excited.

"Who is that?" asked Wes. Everyone nodded.

"Erm" said the gelled haired boy, "I think its me."

"What?" shouted most of the Warblers, "that can't be."

"You don't have curly hair" said Wes. Blaine flinched.

"My hair is uncontrollable. I gel it because if I didn't, I'd shave it" said Blaine, "and my brother used to call me squirt, my father's name is Benjamin and high school teacher is in the top five jobs I'm considering."

"So, where does Elizabeth come from?" asked Puck.

"My mother" said Kurt, glaring at Puck.

"Well, then, my job is done. Here are your key chains that glow when you are close to one another. Enjoy the rest of your lives together."

Amanda clapped her hands and everyone vanished.

* * *

Kurt groaned as his father shook him awake.

"What?" he muttered.

"Kurt, I think you were visited last night" said Burt. Kurt opened his eyes to see Burt holding a see through love heart.

"I have a soulmate" he whispered, sitting up.

"Looks like" said Burt, "now attach those to your keys and carry it with you everywhere. Just like in the legend."

* * *

Blaine groaned as Jeff shook him awake.

"Go away" he groaned as he turned over in his sleep.

"Blaine" Jeff practically shouted, "you know that legend where you get a keyring that lights up when you are close to your soulmate?"

Blaine whined as he turned his head to look at Jeff, eyes still closed. He made a noise.

"Blaine!" Jeff shouted that time. Blaine opened his eyes to see a see through love heart right in his vision.

"What on earth?" Blaine slowly sat up.

"I think you might have a soulmate" said Jeff, handing Blaine the heart.

"Yeah" said Blaine, touching the key ring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Glee._

 **Soulmate Collection**

 **Glee : Klaine**

* * *

 _Legend says that there a person. This person can show you your soulmate - be it love or friendship. The only way you know you were visited by this cupid was a charm that glows when it is near it's partner._

 _This is the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

* * *

Blaine gasped when he woke up on a Saturday morning. He had plans, and he'd slept in. Again. He quickly jumped from his bed and ran to his wardrobe, sliding on some socks that he'd left on the floor.

Blaine swore out loud.

"Language" laughed his mothers as she past her youngest son's bedroom.

Blaine rolled his eyes and slide on his comfortable clothes. A pair of tight coloured jeans, no socks (why his gran kept buying them, he'll never know), his shoes and a bright red shirt and his favourite bow tie. He finished his look with a comfortable cardigan.

He gelled his hair down and ran from his bedroom.

"Morning" he said to his parents. His dad nodded and his mum smiled at him.

Blaine quickly munched down his breakfast and then he ran from the room, brushed his teeth, then he grabbed his bag (which he had packed the night before) and went to his car.

He drove quickly to the mall. His friends from school were waiting outside.

"You would be late to meet your soulmate" laughed Jeff, refering to the keyring which hung from Blaine's bag.

"Yeah" laughed Wes. The group of five headed into the mall and started to shop.

* * *

Kurt Hummel woke up with a smile on his face. Today was going to be a good. Burt had business at the mall today, so he had agreed to drop Kurt off to meet his friends while he conducted his business.

Kurt knew he could've just took his car, but Burt also wanted a father son night so that Carole and Finn could have their bonding night.

Burt got to decide the movie and Kurt the food.

Kurt quickly ate his breakfast and he and Burt were on their way to mall.

Once there, Burt left Kurt so he go and make a deal with a mechanic that operated nearby while Kurt met up with Rachel and Mercedes.

* * *

Sometimes Blaine really hated shopping with his friends. Instead of just going to the music shops, which he knew for a fact they all liked, the boys always had to go into every single shop. They never even bought anything in the shops.

Blaine sighed again as he looked books, not noticing Jeff getting excited.

Jeff punched David, and pointed to Blaine.

"How can he not see that?" whispered David while Jeff got everyone else's attention. Blaine's soulmate keyring was starting to let of a slow glow.

* * *

Kurt waved to his friends when he ran up to them. Mercedes threw her arms around the boy.

"Ready to go shopping?" asked Rachel. Kurt nodded.

The girls noticed his soulmate keyring hanging from his bag innocently, and they prayed that sometime soon, Kurt would get his happily ever after.

He deserved it.

* * *

For the next three hours, Blaine and Kurt's friends frowned and peered around whenever their keyrings lite up. Both sets of friends were getting annoyed. Why couldn't the two boys see that their other half was close by.

* * *

Rachel was glaring at the key chain Kurt had hanging from his bag, which was glowing brightly, and yet he still didn't notice. She bit her lip and peered around to see a group of boys who were all looking around anxiously. She frowned and when on of the boys saw Kurt, he whacked the boy next to him and pointed. Rachel looked again and saw an attractive boy with a glowing key ring on his bag, and he hadn't noticed it.

Soulmates.

The first boy saw Rachel watching them, and he pointed to Kurt. Rachel nodded and pointed at Blaine. The boy thumbs upped. Rachel smirked.

"Kurt" she sang, Kurt turned and smiled.

"Yes Rachel?" he asked.

"Want to pick me out a top?" she asked. Kurt's eye lite up and he started dragging her towards the group of boys, not looking where he was going.

"I know exactly the style to pick out and every ... "Kurt would've finished his sentence had he not ran into a boy who was leaving the clothes shop.

Rachel quickly extracted her hand as both boys fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry" said Kurt, quickly standing up, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, nor was I" said the other boy. Rachel and the first boy looked at each other, grabbed their boys bags and dumped them on their laps.

"Wait" whispered Kurt, taking the glowing key chain. The other boy did the same.

"Hi" said the boy, "My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."


End file.
